Little Beautiful Disasters
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: Good friends are hard to find. Harder to leave. Impossible to forget cause... It's so easy to say hello... But why is it so hard to say goodbye? People change because if being a bitch is what it takes to make my point clear then I guess that's what I'll have to be.


**Chapter 1: Little, Little Girl (Prologue)**

"Sweet-heart come inside" I heard her sweet voice as I perked up after smelling the roses my mommy planted in the flower beds.

"Ok mommy" I replied as I ran back inside to find my mom waiting by the door. It's really hot today and my mom covered me in sun screen so I won't get sun burnt.

"There you are sweetie" She said as I smiled. She kissed my nose as I giggled and smiled looking into her moonstone eyes; she said to me that I have moonstone eyes too but then my doctor said it changes when I feel an emotion.

My mom picked me up as I'm only 6 years old. She walked me to the living room as I saw other people there like me. Who are they? They all look different and they're smiling and laughing with each other. Playing with my hair as my mom put me back down as my hair was put in 2 big pigtail's by my mother as it reached to my knees.

I never made any friends as I'm always home cause of my daddy. But my mom would take me out on the Saturday and Sundays to the park when daddy went work. I don't go to school but the tutors come to my home and teaches me.

"Wynter join them, your grandfather and I invited them so you can make some good friends" My mommy said as she bent down to look at me as she held both of my hands.

"Mommy, are they nice people?" I asked as she chuckled and smiled at my question. She let go of my right hand as she caressed my right cheek.

"Sweetheart they are very nice children. They're only a few years older than you and you'll be able to get along with them" I hear her say as I nod and smile at her appreciating that my mommy and grandfather went through this trouble to just get me some friends. She stood up as she let me hold her right hand to place my little hands in hers.

Walking towards the group I looked at the others before they looked at me as I wondered what they think of me? They all look cheerful and excited as soon as my mommy let go of my hand to clap to get their attention as I looked at my mommy and then down at the title floors.

"Hello there, I hope your all ok and good what I wanted to say is that I'd like to introduce my little one to you all. Wynter?" She's so good at talking to others. I'm a little dazed until I hear my mommy say my name as I look at her and turn quickly turn to the others as their eyes went big for some reason. Is there something on my face? Oh on. What are they looking at?

"Now when I leave I want you guys to introduce each other and be good friends, I'm going to make some treats, be good" My mommy says as she walks out of the room through the corridor to go to the kitchen as I look at them nervously.

"Hi!" I hear one say as I turn to see a boy with dark blue hair tied in a pony-tail as his hair is spiky with a cap on top but backwards? He's wearing it the wrong way round. His eyes are a little red as I never seen an eye colour like that.

"Hello" I say as I look at him. Again his eyes widen. Why? Is there something on my face?

"You got pretty eyes" Another boy say as his hair is yellow but it's a little dark. His eyes are blue! A bright blue! He seems nice.

"Thank you" I thank him as he said something nice about me. Wait, is that it? My eyes? Are they staring at my eyes?

"My name is Tyson Granger. Call me Tyson or Ty" The boy with blue hair said as he says his name is Tyson and I can call him Tyson or Ty. Cool.

"My name is Wynter Scarlett Kaleah Irys, but call me Wynter" I said as their eyes went big again. Is there something on my face again? Why do they do that?

"Your name is long" Another boy said. His hair is long! It almost reaches towards the floor in a plait. Is he a neko-jin.

"My name is Rei Kon. But please call me Rei" He says as he got some nice manners. He's Chinese I can tell cause he has a Chinese yin-yang sign on his head-band around his head. His eyes look around but his pupils are thin and long like a kitty cat. He is a neko-jin!

"Hey, my name is Hilary Tachibana call me Hils" A girl came closer to me as she has brown hair with brown eyes. I seen before. She seems nice as she smiles at me.

"Oh I forgot to mention my name is Max Tate call me Maxy or Max" He said as I nod and accept. He was the one who said something nice about me.

"Kai Hiwatari" A low voice spoke behind the group as the boy was standing behind the group. He has different colour hair! And blue triangles on his face perfectly done.

"So Wynter what do you do?" Tyson asked as he pushed forward to ask. What do I do other than learn?

"I play the piano, sing, draw, blade, garden, do sports, learn and cook" I said as I try counting them with my fingers but then loose focus as they all look at me except the Kai guy.

"Wow that's a lot but you mentioned blade... As in beyblade?" Max asked as I nodded until I remembered the lecture.

"Let's have a Beyblade match?" Tyson said excitedly as I have to turn down his offer.

"Sorry but I can't blade if I have no blade" I say with disappoint. As his face turn confused.

"But you just said..." He says with an upset voice.

"I know but my daddy told me not to blade anymore and focus on learning and my activities" I said as look down and shift a bit. I look at them as Tyson pulls off a smile.

"It's ok" He says "Then let's play outside!" He says as Kai walks past me straight away towards the garden with Hilary behind me. What's wrong with them? Are they upset?

We all walked into the garden as Kai sat under the tree laying down with Hilary next to him lying on the tree. It looks like they're talking to each other. Tyson and Max are off playing foot ball at the little field close by as Rei just comes with me.

"So what are you doing?" He asks as I walk to the flower bed I need to finish off planting.

"Finishing off my flower bed" I replied as he's a little confused until we go to the flower bed in front of the tree that Kai and Hilary are under in; it looks like they're getting along with each other. I wonder if them two are best friends?

I kneel in front of the line I need doing at it's just the side left. I make a hole for the flower as the burrow that's next to me are carrying all the flowers.

"Can you teach me how to plant?" Rei asks I smile and nod. I get the flower sapling as I walk to Rei with the sapling.

"Put both of your hands out like a book" I instruct him as he follows. I place the flower in his hands as I keep my hands holding his in place. I pull his hands towards the hole as our hands and flower is just above the hole I made.

"Now just place the flower and use the soil to attach the flower soil together" I say as Rei does what I say as I wonder what time it is. Near by a couple of butterflies come by as they regularly do. We both pat the flower down.

"That's how you plant flowers" I said as I stood up cleaning my white dress that my mommy put me in. 2 butterflies came by as one sat on my nose as I stay still with another one on my head as I giggle.

"The butterflies like you" He said as I giggle with the butterfly tickling my nose. I look at the butterfly as I hear my mommy calling us in. The butterfly flies off my nose and now on top of my head with the other one as I don't mind.

"I like butterflies" I said as I stand up and help Rei up.

"Come my mommy is calling" I said as Kai and Hilary comes in together also Max and Tyson as them two look tired out.

"Hi mommy" I say as I sit down in the seats my mommy sets out for us in the conservatory which is really big just beside the mansion.

"Hello sweetie, what did you do while I was gone?" She asks as I look at Rei who seems to have gone red.

"I teached Rei how to plant flowers, Rei do you want some water?" I ask as he shakes his head.

"That's good, teaching others with your knowledge" Praise from my mommy as I smile. Kai and Hilary comes in as they sit next to each other. I notice there's more seats. Is there someone joining us? Tyson and Max comes in as Max sits next to me on my right with Tyson on my left.

"Your grandfather has arrived and he got some more friends over" My mommy says as she lets us all dig into our treats as I just go for a lemon cheesecake I love.

"Ok" I said as we all munch on our treats and refreshments.

After eating; I saw that Tyson eats a lot and Kai rarely has anything as it's the same for Hilary. Rei and Max has a decent amount to eat but I just had my mommy lemon cheesecake and a fresh squeezed cup of lemonade but there is still a lot of left.

We was out of the conservatory and into the mansion as we was in the game or I'll say arcade room I never been before.

"Common Wynter, you never been here before" Tyson yelled with such happiness. Even I am surprised we had this room in the house. I guess outdoor activities were best for me and reading books instead of being here.

"No, not really" I said as Tyson face drops until Rei takes him away to a machine that shoots up in lights and make such load noise. Kai and Hilary are playing this ice hockey arcade game with this black puck hitting every side going everywhere. Max is playing with this machine that's looking like it's picking up toys.

"Wynter play with something" Max says as I decline his offer. He looks down before smiling after as I smile cause of his understanding. I walk to where Hilary and Kai was at as they were still playing and they were pretty competitive and the puck was going everywhere. I watched as if this was a live tennis competition which was really active non stop until the black puck went through the slit at Hilary side. I look at Kai; he has a smirk on his face.

"You lose" He says as Hilary pouts but then stick her tongue out while winking. She gets the puck out and restarts the game as she looks at me watching.

"Why don't you have a try?" She says with this mocking tone in her voice. What was she trying to get at? I guess first impressions aren't always right.

"No thanks I'm pretty useless at hand co-ordination with arcade games" I say as it's true. With other hand techniques I'm good but being in this room for the first time I say I'm the worst player.

"How do you play the piano then?" She asks as I regret saying it all in my head.

"It's something I got taught at a young age" I reply with the modest answer. It's like when my mommy taught me how to blade at 3.

"How old?" Kai asks. Speaking to me for the first instead of an introduction.

"2" I simply reply. I walk off as I'm not interested in telling them anymore as I have just met them. I walk out of the arcade room as I head to the nearby library until I found it close by.

"Peace and quiet" I say to myself as I shut the door and look at the library books as the room is massive. Having tall and high walls full of books the room looks like a old-fashioned library as I find it a better atmosphere or feeling. I then go on a search until I find my current favourite book Wind in the Willows. It's so enjoying to read. The movie came out but I find the book much better to read as it's more descriptive. Most of my tutors say I'm clever for my age. I guess so... But they just teach me well with big long words I have to understand when I search them in the dictionary afterwards when they tell me to. I do most of my studies here in the library and the tutors always come here to teach me about education. Everything is so modern and on computer nowadays... It's as if us human might forget how to write cause the computer, laptop and all sorts of other PC's do it for us.

I take the book to read as I walk to my favourite spot in the library sitting in the leather couch that's filled with pillows I find comfortable. Reading and reading nothing gets me tired when I'm interested sometimes if I really like the book I read the entire book in one day but for now my English tutor gave me a specific amount to read and write what has happened so far but the maximum limit is 5 chapters. Fair enough. Mommy and Daddy are busy most of the days with work as granddad Dickenson is busy with his Beyblade company. I guess that's where mommy got her Beyblade spirit from. I wish I was just like mommy.

I only read about 2 chapters so far from where I was as I only had 3 more. Continuing to read I started my 3rd chapter as I bookmarked it and sat at the table nearby with as book and pen. I can't read anymore or I might fall asleep for a nap when it's not needed. Writing down what happened so far I had to write 3 or more paragraphs to please my tutor and so far I have 2; thinking for a while I remembered that a paragraph had to be 5 or more sentences long. Doing this many times seems pretty less but its enough.

I hear someone come though the doors as I don't have time to look up and check who it as I'm on a writing roll. Now I know what to write. I continued as I'm on my 4th paragraph but continuing to write. I was taught how to write like a cursive handwriting at a young age too so cause I'm used to it I do it pretty naturally now like my daddy and mommy handwriting. Forgetting who came in I look up to search the library as I see Kai with someone else other than Hilary. But who? I can't see them properly cause of the big book shelf that's covering them a little.

I shrug as I continue to write so I can get this done and put the book away. Writing a bit so far I hear their steps come towards the table I'm sitting at. I see that they both chosen a book but which one? I know a lot of books as I read almost all the books in here. I finished my writing task as I done about 5 paragraphs having to turn the sheet around to the back. I stand up as I put the book away and walk to the folders as I get my literacy folder out and place my sheet inside as I look at Kai and see the boy he's with.

"Hi" He says with a smile as his hair is he brightest shade of red I've seen and his eyes are totally opposite his hair being at such an icy blue and then his skin is so pale and white like snow.

"Hello" I replied as I pretend to look for a new book seeming that I look busy.

"My name is Tala Valkov call me Tala if you like" He says as he's flicking through the book he chosen. I look at Kai as he hasn't chosen a book but just sit there quietly as if he isn't there. How can he just sit there like that even with closed eyes.

"Wynter Scarlett Kaleah Irys but call me Wynter" I said as he looks shocked again. What is it now?

"Your name sounds unique and sweet" He says as I smile and mouthed the word thank you to him. The book he has in his hands isn't something special but something I read before.

"Do you know about this book?" He asks as I look at it and nod. He looks at the blurb before looking at me.

"Sum it up in 3 words" He says as I am the one to smirk. I stop searching as I look at him letting him identify my features.

"Adventure suspense breath-taking" I say as he lifts his eye brow as relaxes them He walks off as he puts the book away for some reason I do not know why but he doesn't seem that interested. Then me and Kai are alone for a short while.

"I think we should go and find the others" I say as Tala stands up and shrugs his shoulders. Ok these 2 are really tall making me feel short for my age. How old are they by the way? Walking out of the library we walk down the stairs as I notice that there are more girls that appeared than boys.

"Here's Wynter she has an arcade and every game you can find in there and she hasn't played with none" Tyson said as he grabs my wrist and takes me to the new people he was talking to.

"*giggles* Hi I'm Ming-Ming"

"Hey, my name is Mariah Wong"

"And my name is Julia Fernandez"

"Call me Wynter" I reply as they smile in reply. Are they like Hilary too? I hope not. They had different colour of hair as Ming-Ming has bright blue Mariah has pink and Julia has brown but then this gold yellow. And me just having plain old purple hair with moonstone eyes which is a close colour to white but just having a light shade of grey I guess.

It's now late in the afternoon as it was time for everyone to go back home. It's sunset as the sun was down to the horizon line. I wave bye at all of them as they go home in this van... Well except for Kai and Hilary. I guess they're rich.

"We'll come by tomorrow, I _promise_ don't worry" Tyson said as I smile and wave by at him as he runs into the van as they all wave goodbye and leave out of the mansion front drive.

"It's nice knowing them mommy" I said as I look at my mommy behind me as she nods and smiles.

"It's good that your making friends" She says as she kissed my nose. I giggle as she pulls me into a hug before picking me up in her arms.

"Lets tuck you in bed" My mommy says as I nod and kiss her forehead as she smiles more. I love her smiling it makes me feel even more happy than ever.

* * *

It's the same time as yesterday when Tyson, Max, Kai, Rei and the others came by as I waited for them in the living room. It was raining but not at much to call it heavy. Time passed as I laid down on the couch still waiting as I sighed and went into the conservatory that was attached to the house to distract myself with something. But all I could hear was the rain pitter and patter on the glass.

It's an hour later and there still ain't hear. Has something happened? Did something do wrong? Did anything happen with them? I was still sitting in the conservatory as the whole house was empty with both of my parents at work and me home alone except having maids and butlers here.

I sigh as I give up waiting as it's been another hour. I walk into my room to sleep for a bit as some part of me felt upset.

* * *

It's the next day and I am sure they will come today cause of the sun or that Tyson will try to make-up for his promise. Even the others said they would come but then break the promise. I'm still waiting as the maid bought me an ice cream sundae sometimes I could never finish in time when visitors or friends come by but because no one came today I managed to finish it all with no disruptions.

I finished the flower bed as I went back inside to do some cooking to keep my mind off something's but nothing is working for me. I accidentally made some silly cuts on my fingers and hands cause I was getting distracted as the main cook didn't want me hurting myself anymore so he told me to go do something more exciting.

Walking into the hall we had I practiced some musicals on the Piano as I made some mistakes but I did it all over again and again and again until I didn't make a mistake as that target was achieved. The song I chose wasn't really exciting but it was another classic from one of the James Bond movies.

* * *

Waking up I knew they wasn't going to come again. Why should they? I did nothing but let them play or eat anything they wanted. Nothings interesting here. They have more better and exciting things to do instead of coming here wasting their time. I bet they forgot about me. Well like my daddy said. I should never keep my hopes up.

Doing nothing but the regular I know they're not coming anymore. Soon, I might just well forget about them and just carry on with the boring life I got. Staying inside isn't always the best; even if you have everything. I'm only a toddler and I feel so depressed. Why now? Why me? Why? I think but nothing is coming in mind as hot tears roll down my cheeks to my chin as they drip off. I did nothing but let them fall... What now?

* * *

**That's it for now. Thanks though, R&R xXx's**


End file.
